Just a Taste
by aeneias
Summary: He'd been suppressing his feelings for Anastasia since they were fifteen, but enough was enough. He needed to feel her against him, warming his body, touching his skin. A story of beginnings.


**Hello. **

**My name is Joyce. **

**I give all the credit to E.L. James for providing such deep and beautiful characters to help develop my newly discovered need for creative writing. I hope to bring me own life to these characters as a form of admiration for the Author of ****_Fifty Shades of Grey_****. I own nothing. I claim nothing. She deserves all the credit. **

**Please proceed with caution. This story is rated M for strong sexual language, sexual situations, and mature content.**

**I appreciate all feedback and would love to hear your thoughts.**

**-J **

**A Taste**

_Rising, Ana made eye contact with smoldering grey eyes. Ana felt the air shift. Her pulse quickened while her heart fluttered. _

"_Are we? Friends I mean?" Christian asked, knowing the answer, slowly making his way to Ana._

"_Of course we are Christian." Ana said shakily. "You know that." Christian gazed at her intensely, drawing closer._

When I came to visit Kate, I never dreamed that my gracious host would be non-other than the successful stud himself, Mr. Christian Trevelyan-Grey. The handsome, yet elusive, shy boy Ana met when she was nine years old.

Kate and Elliott were currently remodeling their lake-side home, and had downsized to a tiny studio apartment in the city. God had looked down upon Ana and graced her with such good fortune. Christian had so kindly informed her, when he picked her up from Sea-Tac, that she was to stay in his sky-high ivory tower during her short duration in Washington.

It was Ana's second night back in Seattle and she wanted to educate her gracious host in the art of movies, but Christian was lacking the essentials. They made their way to the corner store, later falling through Escala's elevator doors in a fit of giggles. Christian and Ana needed popcorn, starbursts, and slur-pies, when it started pouring down rain as if Noah and the Ark were preparing for the animals two by two. They ran two blocks back to the penthouse and were drenched to the bone.

"Well that was bracing." Ana exclaimed, exhilarated.

"I'll grab some towels." Christian said smiling, slightly jogging out of sight.

When Christian approached the kitchen, his breath caught in his throat. Anastasia was leaning her long frame against the counter, her silhouette encased in the moon lit window. She was gingerly drying her long dark curls, her beautiful eyes closed in concentration. He placed the towels on the counter sighing appreciatively. The rain had so generously soaked through to her thin white tank, allowing Christian a glimpse at those perfect, pert little nipples. They were deliciously at attention, begging to be nipped, sucked, and fucked. Christian felt his cock stir, wanting nothing more than to get a closer look.

Desperately trying to control his straying thoughts though, he quietly got Ana's attention. "I took your things upstairs to the guest room. If want to get showered and warmed-up." _I could warm little Miss Steele up. _

Christian closed his eyes. _Stop_. _NO. Control. _He scolded himself. _Control yourself. _

Christian focused on Ana. "Thank you Christian." Ana said smiling sweetly, eyes still closed.

"You're most welcome Anastasia."

Christian couldn't take his eyes off of her. Such an inviting mouth Christian thought, his dick half hard. _I bet she'd look so gorgeous with a mouth full of cock, sucking it like she means it. _He'd been suppressing his feelings for Anastasia since they were fifteen, but enough was enough. He needed to feel her against him, warming his body, touching his skin.

_Fuck. This. He must to do something._

"Come now Christian. Don't you think after knowing me for fifteen years you could call me Ana? Anastasia is so formal. You'll make me think we're not friends." She chuckled, bending over to shake out her hair.

_We're not friends_. Christian bristled.

Rising, Ana made eye contact with smoldering grey eyes. Her pulse quickened while her heart fluttered. She felt the air shift.

"Are we? Friends I mean?" Christian asked, knowing the answer, slowly making his way to Ana.

"Of course we are Christian." Ana said shakily. "You know that." Christian gazed at her intensely, drawing closer. His pink tongue poked out slightly, running over his lower lip as his eyes traveled to her mouth. Ana blushed. _Is he? Is he looking at my mouth? Wait! What?! Whoa! Is Christian, attracted to me? No fucking way! _Her inner goddess stood still.

"What if I don't want to be your friend Anastasia?" Christian said, closer now.

Ana's heart sank. "Well." Ana said slowly, turning away in embarrassment.

_Of course! He's right to ask. In what world would Christian Grey ever be interested in being my friend? The shy wallflower, who is never brave enough to be make a move. _

Ana continued.

"I guess we just won't be friends then." She deflated. She wanted the earth to swallow her whole. To think she believed for one moment that Christian Grey could possibly be attracted to _her_.

"Anastasia look at me." Christian said.

"No Christian its ok." Ana started to ramble. "I shouldn't have assumed that just 'cause we grew up together that we're friends. I did not mean to offend you. I'm sor—"

"Anastasia." Christian demanded, cutting her off.

Ana felt Christian's breath caress her neck.

Two warm, firm hands gripped Ana's hips, gently pulling her against a firm chest. She felt Christian's growing cock and barely suppressed a moan, trying desperately not to rub up against him. She felt him smile into her neck, as he ran one hand down her arm, interlocking their fingers. "Anastasia. I want to be more than your friend. I want you to be my whole world, and I yours." He ran his hand across her stomach, clutching the hem of her tank. Slowly pushing it up, he kissed her pulse and she couldn't help it.

She moaned like bitch in heat.

"Christian." Ana begged. It felt like she was going to combust if he stopped touching her. The trail he'd made with his fingers, felt like a raging fire.

His hands were making their way slowly up to her breasts. "Please." She said breathlessly. "Touch me Christian."

Christian chuckled devilishly, licking up the side of her neck, biting her earlobe. "It would be my pleasure." Wrapping her left arm fully around Christian's neck, Ana clutched his silky hair trying to get him as close as possible.

"I want to worship your body Anastasia. I have wanted to for so long." He proclaimed, softly caressing the curve of her breasts.

"Fuuuck Ana. See how perfectly you fit in my hands. Like these sweet little tits were made only for me." He pinched her right nipple and she gasped loudly. "So responsive." He pinched her left nipple, rubbing his dick into her luscious ass. "I like that very much baby girl."

_Baby girl? Fuck. That's hot. _

"Anastasia." Christian said seriously. "May I kiss you?" Ana felt her pussy pulse, soaking her satin, striped panties.

"Yes." She whispered, entranced.

"Good girl." Christian smiled, spinning Ana around. He delicately grasped Ana's beautiful face between both of his hands. His heart beat faster and faster, as he leaned into Ana's sweet breath, placing a chaste kiss on her soft lips. Ana sighed, wrapping her arms around Christian's neck, pushing her body into his, deepening the kiss. Christian ran his tongue sensually across Ana's top lip, cautiously asking for entrance. She so generously obliged opening her mouth, slightly poking out her pink tongue.

They met in a messy primal dance and Christian felt whole for the first time in his tortured, tormented existence. His heart, mind, body, and soul existed solely for the glorious goddess encased in his embrace. They were nipping and sucking, trying to get as close to each other as possible.

When the need for air became apparent, the fledgling lovers came apart in a satisfied silence, both in awe at what just transpired, foreheads touching.

"Did that really just happen?" Ana whispered, reverence etched in her voice. Christian smiled a sexy half smile. He looked so boyish and full of naughty promises.

"I feel like ecstasy embodied." Ana continued.

"Oh my sweet Anastasia." Christian Purred, capturing Ana's hips, slowly drawing her into his hot, thick cock. Ana's pussy wept. She could feel his whole manhood.

_Oh. Fuuuck. It's pulsing. _

Christian ran his fingers lightly across Ana's right collar bone. He placed a soft kiss where his fingers stopped, worshiping up her neck, stopping at her right ear.

Christian's voice was deceptively innocent. "If you feel that way after just a kiss, imagine how I'm gonna make you feel when you finally let me in that pussy Anastasia." Ana blushed. All. Over. She had never had a man be so forward with his desires. It was fucking hot.

"I think I would like that Christian." Ana's confessed. "Very much."

"Oh yeah baby girl?" Christian exclaimed, excited.

Christian pushed his slender hand down the front of Ana's yellow track shorts, making direct contact with her folds. Christian's dick twitched. _My God. She's not wearing anything underneath. _Christian felt oddly proud.

"Fuck baby girl. No panties? And so smooth. Just begging to be touched." He could feel how wet she was. Just ready for him to slip right in whenever he pleased.

Christian was lost. The feel of Anastasia had him thoroughly enamored.

"Secretly. I hoped one day this would happen." Ana confessed with downcast eyes. "I wanted to be ready for you." Ana said shyly.

Christian's heart stopped. "This sweet little pussy is for me?" Ana kissed his lips, nodding her head. He could only hope she meant it.

Ana felt him encase her face again.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

Ana sought Christian's eyes.

"Waiting." She stated simply.

**-Fin-**

**I hope to add to this story. **

**For now though, it will remain a simple one shot.**

**-J**


End file.
